Ask! Vocaloids! Ask!
by x Cellie-chan x
Summary: Ask the chapter-ly featured Vocaloid anything! NO DARES PLEASE  *Edit*: Chapter 3 is up! Sorry so late!
1. Introduction and rules

**N**eru smirked, licking the seal of the envelope closed, as she hastily tossed her covers aside and got up off of her bed. She had connections the other 'Loids could only dream of having. Those connections being with the author. She pressed a stamp onto the envelope, and put it onto a pile on her desk, along with many other letters.

"I have 'em ready." said Neru, as the persona she appeared to be talking to appeared in front of her.

The girl seemed to be about 5 feet tall, with curly brown hair settled into short pigtails tied up with small blue ribbons. She wore a white polo, a sloppily tied tie, a white pleated skirt that went to just above her knees with blue trim, and her typical black sneakers.

"Terrific!" the younger girl said, with a perky attitude.

"Shall I deliver them, Celestt?" Neru asked, seeming eager to please, which would make sense, considering her circumstances.

"Sure," Celestt replied casually, pausing. "Come back here when you`re done."

"'Kay." Was the blonde android`s reply, swinging the door closed behind her.

Celestt, obviously in thought, plopped down on Neru`s beanbag chair and swiped up her home phone, which for some reason Neru owned despite the fact that she never needed it. She thought a moment, then dialed Master`s number, to let him know the 'loids would be away for awhile. He seemed okay with it, but a bit angry she hadn`t told him in advance.

_Tch, too bad for him then._ She thought. Just a moment later, Neru appeared back at her house, where Celestt was plopped down on Neru`s neon yellow beanbag chair, drawing Manga on the backs of the blonde teen`s files.

A vein bulged on Neru`s head.

" **THOSE WERE IMPORTANT!" **She yelled, yanking her side ponytail in frustration.

"Well, would you have rather me made you kiss Kaito? I _am_ the author…"

Neru`s face turned white at the thought of kissing the blue scarved idiot .

"F-forget it… those weren`t _that_ important anyway." The tsundere android shuddered.

Both girls suddenly heard some noise coming from the front of the house, followed by stumbling, whining, complaining and grumbling.

"I guess they`re here," Stated Celestt, playing with one of her curls. "C`mon, Neru."

The two made their way to the front door, to be greeted with Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko Sakine, MEIKO, Kaito Shion, KAITO, Teto, Haku, Momoko, Megumi, Ruko, Dell, Ted, Gakupo, Nero, Mikuo, Hakuo, Iku, Iroha, Luka, Tako Luka, Toeto, Akaito, BRS, Sweet Ann, Big Al, SeeU, Lola, Leon, Ritsu, and Piko.

"Everybody, calm down please." Commanded Celestt, and with her amazing powers of Microsoft Word, they all calmed down and sat at chairs that appeared out of nowhere and somehow magically fit into Neru`s small home.

"Neru, you too." Celestt said with a strict tone, as Neru was still standing beside her.

The author took a deep breath and spoke.

" Today we are here to participate in my first Vocaloid askfiction. Each chapter, a different one of you will appear, and fans and haters alike will get the chance to write letters to the 'loid being featured. I`ll be updating once every 1-2 weeks, and you have until then to write your letter. If for some reason someone is to miss their chance to write a letter, they will get another chance on the last chapter, where they may write the letter to the Vocaloid of their choice and I will update that chapter in 4 weeks. Any questions?"

Rin raised her right arm high in the air, jumping up and down as doing so.

"Ooh, ooh, pick me!"

"Alright, what is it, Rin?"

"What are the rules on writing our letters? I think you should set some so this doesn`t get out of hand."

"Here they are below." Stated Celestt, gesturing to the below paragraph.

No cursing

No hating on the 'Loids

Be nice to others who participate

Make your letter easy to read or I may burn it.

Anyone can ask!

Sign your letter

Post your question in the reviews of the most recent chapter

You may request a 'Loid

No dares

HAVE FUN! :3

The 'Loid being featured on this chapter is…

Len Kagamine!


	2. Ask! Len! Ask!

Kitty-Celestt, usually known as just Kitty, or just Celestt, curled up into a small ball on her bed, trying to go back to sleep. She sighed and finally gave up on it all, pulling herself upward, her comforter sliding down her back to meet her mattress. Celestt slid on her flip flops grudgingly and knew exactly what to do next.

Celestt, shuffled downstairs, where she could see that her mother had forgotten to turn off the lights, sat at the wooden bench in her kitchen, and called for Len Kagamine.

"Len! Lee-een!" Celestt called out, brushing a long, curly anime cowlick out of her face.

"I'm here, Celestt, now what in the world do you want?" Len Kagamine grumbled irritably. Suddenly, to the tune of the popular song Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Celestt began to sing:

It's Vocaloid askfiction time! Vocaloid askfiction time! Vocaloid askfiction time! Now there you go, there you go, there you go, and there you go! Vocaloid ask—"

The girl was then cut off by Len interrupting, "Okay! I'm pretty sure the readers get it!" exasperatedly.

Celestt pulled out a stack of what appeared to be about four or five papers. "You have fan mail." She said in a 'you've got mail' automated voice.

Celestt: Our first letter is from NOM NOM LLAMA LLAMA! And they asked:

_Dear Len do you like black butler if so who's your favorite character? SHOTA-CON also do you know what happens at the end of the Evillious Chronicles?_

Len: Hmm…I don't know that much about Black Butler but I'd have to say my favourite character is Mey-rin.

Celestt: Why, because her name ends in 'Rin'?

Len: No…

Celestt: Ooh…I know why… you must have a crush on Mey-rin!

Len: S-shut up!

Celestt: Anywho, next is from Anon. They said:

_LEN WHY U SO FEMININE?_

Len: Well, I don't consider myself feminine really, but some of my fans and stuff call me a shota.

Celestt: Third is from LunaLuka. She says:

_Why you love bananas and not me?_

Len: Okay, first of all, I don't know you. Second of all, the thought of having fan girls sounds quite nice…I think I like you… *wink*

Celestt: Here's the last one, which is from LolitaQueen:

_Hello, Len!_

_I'm a big fan, and I've got a few questions for you. Whats it like dying all the time in PVs? Do you see the new Vocaloid Oliver as a rival? And…are you currently dating anyone? ;)_

_Ciao!_

_LolitaQueen_

Len: Okay, so to answer your first question, I don't particularly like dying in PVs, but hey, Crypton can do what they want. Second, at first I sort of did, but now that I got to know him, he's pretty okay. Thirdly, why do you want to know?

Celestt: *Smacks Len*

Len: Okay, okay! I used to date this human girl named Josephina until she got on my nerves. She whined way too much and constantly bugged me.

Celestt: WOOT! AND THAT'S ALL!

Celestt and Len: Bai! The next Vocaloid will be…

Megumi Megpoid! (Aka Gumi)


	3. Ask! Gumi! Ask!

Celestt squirmed, trying to regain her focus.

"I have _got_ to get this done, it's way overdue…" She muttered to herself, as she began to gather Gumi and start writing…

**Celestt:** Hero! ^w^

**Gumi:** And welcome to our third chapter of Ask! Vocaloids! Ask!

**Celestt:** Our first question is from Demolition Panda. They said:

_Can I request Rin? Because...she's Rin. -3-_

_Now, back to Gumi..._

_Do those goggles have any special meaning, or are they simply an accessory? What's the best thing about carrots?_

_Finally, YOU ARE AWESOME._

_Signed, Demolition Panda_

**Celestt:** First off, you cannot request Rin per say, but I can assure you that we'll get around to her soon.

**Gumi:** A meaning? I don't know. As far as I know, I just like wearing them. I think they're cool. And thanks, but I already know I'm awesome *epic face*

**Celestt:** Now for our second question, this is from Petite Angel:

_Too bad, no dare_

_But I don't care_

_Anyway on to the question..._

_Do you have any relation to Len?_

_And also give me your opinion about the PV with Len in_

_Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life...so...that's all_

**Gumi:** No, Len's really just my friend. He's okay. The PV was pretty fun, but I do dislike the Gumi/Len fandom that came along afterwards.

**Celestt:** Our next question is from The Dark Puppet Mistress. They ask:

_For Gumi - Is there anyone in the Vocaloid household that you absolutely hate? Or maybe have a crush on *chuckles*_

**Gumi:** Crush? Nah. At least…I don't think so…hmm…I'm pretty sure I hate Tei. She's really violent and her butcher knife scares the crap out of me. (Figuratively, people, figuratively.)

**Celestt:** Our fifth question comes from HomestarOtaku. They ask:

_Of all the names people call you, which one do you usually prefer going by?_

**Gumi:** Hmm…I usually prefer Gumi to Megumi, but only because some of the younger Vocaloids have a tendency to mispronounce Megumi.

**Celestt:** …and our last question is from my friend CherryTrees, and she asks:

_1. Which gender bend do you like more: Gumiya or Gumo?_

_2. Is it true that carrots make your eye sight better?_

_3. Are you secretly dating Len?_

_4. I haven't heard many of your songs. Which one's your favorite?_

**Gumi:** First off, probably Gumo, since I don't really hang around Gumiya much, and his name really doesn't coordinate with mine. Secondly, yes, actually. Third, here we go with the friggin' Gumi/Len fandom again... fourth, Carnival. Can I FRICKIN' GO HOME NOW?

**Celestt:** Gumi, be nice! That was awfully rude to sa—

*STATIC*

Next Vocaloid up is…

**Ted Kasane!**


End file.
